


Herzensbrechersituationen

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Pre-Relationship, the mortifying ordeal of having emotions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy ist unzufrieden. Diesmal, weil Roger Davies so schön ist. (Was auch sonst.)
Relationships: Roger Davies/Percy Weasley
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318
Kudos: 2





	Herzensbrechersituationen

**Author's Note:**

> _Know all about your reputation  
>  And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
> But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
> Every time that I'm where you are_>  
> [[#_1880](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/4783.html?thread=154799#t154799)]

Percy Weasley musste sich eine Sache eingestehen, von der er gehofft hatte, dass sie niemals eintreten würde: Er hatte sich verliebt.

Nun, man könnte argumentieren, dass _sich zu verlieben_ keine allzu schlimme Sache sei, das könne jedem mit romantischer Orientierung mal passieren. _Aber_ Percy wäre nicht _Percy_ , wenn er nicht Voraussetzungen für alles festlegen würde, was er über die Jahre noch zu erleben gedachte. Dementsprechend hatte er sich Gedanken darum gemacht, wie er sich vorstellen könnte, sich zu verlieben.

Innere Werte spielten dabei eine große Rolle; Intelligenz, aber auch Intellektualität; Belesenheit und Wissensdrang; subtilen Humor könne er sich gut vorstellen, dachte er sich; den Drang sich und die Welt immer weiter zu optimieren.

Er könne sich aber auch vorstellen, sich in jemanden zu verlieben, weil derjenige ein guter Mensch war; hilfsbereit und freundlich; mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Dass es letztendlich ganz anders kam, hätte Percy sich eigentlich denken können, schließlich liefen außerschulische Dinge nie so, wie er sie sich vorstellte.

Roger Davies war schön.

Dass eigentlich noch eine Aufzählung weiterer positiver Attribute folgen sollte, die Percy eine fundierte Grundlage böte, aufgrund derer er eine nahtlose Argumentation aufbauen könnte, um die Schmetterlinge zu begründen, die sich in seinem Magen regen, sobald er Roger nahe ist, interessiert die Realität nicht. Denn die Realität ist: Roger Davies ist wunderschön und Percy hat noch nicht ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt.

Niemand sollte sich aufgrund von Oberflächlichkeiten wie seidigem Haar und braunen Kuhaugen derartig einwickeln lassen; schon gar nicht Percy!

Vor allem nicht dann, wenn es sich um Roger Davies, den Herzensbrecher handelt. (Wahrscheinlich hat Davies in den wenigen Jahren seines postpubertären Lebens mehr Herzen gebrochen, als Percy jemals zu Gesicht bekommen wird. Und nun reiht sich Percy in diese lange Reihe von gebrochenen Herzen ein. Wie klischiert.)

Zusammen genommen kann also gesagt werden, dass Percy Weasley, obwohl er um die Unwahrscheinlichkeit der Erwiderung seiner Gefühle wusste, unterbewusst beschlossen hatte, dass Roger Davies die richtige Wahl war, um Gefühle zu entwickeln, derer er nicht mehr habhaft werden konnte. _Scheiße nochmal!_

Zu wissen, wie unsinnig seine Gefühle sind, hält Percy nicht davon ab, Herzklopfen und klamm-feuchte Hände in Rogers Nähe zu kriegen. (Und dass Percy ihn immer näher kennenlernt, nur um festzustellen, dass Rogers Humor vielleicht ein bisschen bissig, aber durchaus subtil ist; und Roger nicht nur klug, sondern auch belesen und wissbegierig ist, hilft ihm nicht dabei, ihn aus seinem Herzen zu streichen.)


End file.
